Talk:Chara/@comment-35274572-20180525000303/@comment-35700847-20180602234752
The only moron here is you, you're focusing on me saying "That's what happens when you play genocide, you don't exactly see any type of demon appear in pacifist." and just that. I obviously know you don't see a demon on true pacifist and that's my point. What's so hard to understand about that? Honestly it looks like you like arguing when you focus on one point that is not even the bulk of what I'm trying to say and one that you completely misunderstood. There is evidence to suggest that Chara woke up all the same in pacifist and is still with Frisk but guess what? They're not a demon, and unlike your player nonsense there is evidence to support this. "There would be point in having 2 routes if the demon appearing was the same for each route." Nice job, you stated the obvious. Chara woke up in genocide because of Frisk's actions and decided that they were reincarnated for destruction basically, also they ARE soulless. Alright then, answer my question, who do you think had the reset ability at the end of the pacifist? You were trying so hard to use that speech as evidence as to why Chara is evil("Because Flowey said so!"), but then you avoided the speech and tried to throw in your "Technically the speech is directed towards the player!" garbage. Give a real answer, Frisk or Chara, because either here are my answers, do you have any point against them? If you think it was directed to Chara ok, but then there's the option of leaving the game alone which would mean that Chara leaves the game alone. But there is also the option of resetting which would make Chara bad. If you think it was Frisk ok, but again, Chara does not have the reset ability and does not give a response which would automatically make Flowey's speech an assumption. Now you're probably going to say "ok, but they probably wanted to kill monsters anyway! so his assumption isn't far off!" They wanted to get revenge against humanity which is evil BUT they weren't planning anything against monsters that we know of when they first fell. Don't get me wrong, they still most likely saw Asriel as a tool to get what they wanted(killing humans) but they had no actual reason to go after monsters when they were alive. He THINKS Chara has the power and THINKS they will reset and have done so, but they don't exactly respond soooo. The reason I'm asking is because you won't actually answer the question. The only one who believes in headcanon bullcrap is me? You're the one who pulled the "OH THE PLAYER IS HERE AND A SEPARATE ENTITY" out of thin air to begin with! Don't try to push your own head canon ideas on me. Also cut your " If you didn't, then you wouldn't be trying to make it sound like Chara's moral alignment depends on the players choice or Frisk's actions." crap, you brought the player being a separate entity that is referenced in the game into this, not me. Also refer to my point above. The breaking the fourth wall thing is more of a kind of, because it doesn't directly do at every corner by actively calling out something beyond the fourth wall. Here's a good example of what I mean, the save and reset thing are usually game mechanics in other games but they are referenced in Undertale by Flowey. HOWEVER there is an in-game explanation as to why the ability to save and reset are not just "game mechanis." and are actually an ability that Frisk has because of determination. Plus if you brought it up because of the whole "fourth wall" thing then there was no real reason to bring it up in the first place! We weren't talking about anything fourth-wall related!